1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a system and method for wirelessly monitoring an aircraft propulsion system.
2. Background Information
A typical aircraft propulsion system includes multiple complex components and systems. To facilitate optimal operation of such a propulsion system, sensors are used to monitor various engine parameters. Data associated with these parameters can be processed in order to maximize engine performance, increase fuel efficiency, reduce engine degradation and/or schedule engine maintenance.
Recent advances in material technologies have enabled the manufacture of complex hollow blades for various aircraft propulsion systems. A typical hollow blade includes one or more sealed internal compartments. Each sealed compartment is typically evacuated, or filled with inert gas. Such hollow blades can increase engine performance and efficiency by, for example, reducing engine weight. Disadvantageously, however, hollow blades may also be more prone to damage.
There is a need in the art, therefore, for a wireless monitoring system that can monitor one or more parameters of a hollow blade in order to reduce or prevent blade damage.